My True Feelings
by Midnight's Starlight
Summary: Oneshot. Fumu was watching a sunset by herself when she realized her true feelings for Meta knight. In Fumu's POV. Title's bad. Fumu's also Tiff. I couldn't guess the right rating. Between K and T? A bit of romance and angst. FumuxMeta knight


Author Notes: Gasp! I actually wrote a Fumu/Meta knight when I said I wouldn't do one! Even though I'm not such a fan of this pairing, well, this urge was great so here it is! Enjoy! (This story is not really romance, just them more like wishing.) ^_^

Fumu's POV

I stared out at the golden sun as I sat on the top of a grassy hill, fingering the blade of a piece of grass between my hands.

The sun dipped lower beneath the mountains, it almost looked like melted caramel that was dripping down slowly.

Hues of orange, red, and blue were layered on each other with a few hints of purple dotted in the heavens.

I felt a light breeze blow past me, making my short bangs fly up gently over my emerald-colored eyes, and making my blonde ponytail bob up and down in a steady rhythm.

I had always loved sunsets since I was a child, seeing the warmth giving sun seemingly to slowly melt away and disappear, then a light blue color covering the sky comfortingly, and then followed by the dark black night sky dotted with bright lights which were stars.

Truthfully, I wasn't really thinking about the sunset, I was thinking about a certain blue puffball.

I don't know how I fell for such a cold hearted person who wasn't even the same species as me, but something about him attracted me like bees to honey.

If I was right, it was probably his calmness and ability to go through everything when things were out of hand.

Then he always knew what to do when a monster appeared, even though it would help if he helped Kirby once in a while.

Even so, as I had a little crush on him, it didn't give me all his secrets. He talked to me once in a while, but he rarely talked about himself, usually, it was about Kirby or monsters.

I shivered as a sharp breeze blew past me. Was it nighttime already?

I looked up at the sky for clues. Nope, it wasn't night yet, but the sun had already set and the sky was a darker blue, almost navy blue, almost the same skin color like him…

I was a bit disappointed that the glorious part of the day was over, and that's what the most annoying part was. Sunsets were way too short.

I sighed and got up, brushing the crushed petals of flowers and stray pieces of grass off my pants.

The sky was now fully black like charcoal and the stars were beginning to come out, shining and winking playfully at the world below them.

I smiled; the stars always fascinated me like the sunsets did. I also knew that he liked them too, because I frequently see him on something tall, staring up at the stars at night and looking like he was dazed.

Then a bright streak of light flew past the other stars. It was far brighter and faster than the others.

I gasped, a shooting star, and a really big one too.

I knew it was childish, but, I made a wish all the same.

I folded my hands together, looked up at the sky hopefully, and made my wish, but after a few seconds of that, I sighed frustratingly and unfolded my arms and crossed them in the way of a pouting child.

This was hopeless! He was never going to notice me! Probably not even look at me! He probably thinks me as a useless person who cares only for Kirby.

He only talks to me and nobody else is probably because he's bored and has no one intelligent enough to talk to!

I felt tears of shame trying to come out and I angrily kicked a small rock down the hill. The stars didn't seem so happy anymore.

I felt tears coming out again and this time, I let them fall. They began their descent by rolling down my cheeks and splashing quietly onto the ground.

No, I was wrong. He may not love me, but he still doesn't think me as a boring, uncaring girl, and that was enough, and besides, I didn't love a little of him, I loved him fully.

I brushed my tears off my cheeks and looked up to the sky again. The sharp breeze blew again, but I didn't care. Then I whispered," I love you Sir Meta knight."

It had become too unbearable to keep that a secret anymore and it felt like a barrel load of stones was lifted off my shoulders when I said it out loud.

Yeah, I loved Sir Meta knight. So what? Nobody cared and Sir Meta knight didn't know, but strangely, it was enough for me, and I turned my body and headed back towards the castle.

Unknowingly, a pair of oval, amber eyes was watching me this whole time.

The person's body was a spherical shape, complete with two shoulder pads, metal shoes, a blue cape, and a silver mask.

He stared at Fumu as she walked away.

"Oh Fumu, if only I could say that to you," he whispered.

He looked up to the starry sky and whispered," I love you too."

Author Notes: Well, that's the end of it! Sorry, the end was a bit rushed. Now that I look over it, the pairings not so bad... but I still go with my pairings rule in my profile! Remember, I have a poll so please vote! Oh and please Read and Review before you go! Bye! :D


End file.
